The Will of Crota (Year 3)
The Will of Crota is a strike in Destiny: Rise of Iron. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth and is the third mission in the quest Variations on a Theme. It is a remixed version of The Will of Crota from Destiny. It can be played in strike playlists or by selecting the Light 320 difficulty of The Will of Crota in the Director. Objectives *Track Omnigul *Search the Terrestrial Complex *Eliminate the hostiles *Fight to Skywatch *Breach the Jovian Complex *Find Omnigul *Kill Omnigul Transcript {Loading Screen} *'CAYDE-6': Remember Omnigul? Hive general with the lovely voice? She's back. *'IKORA REY': Vanguard scouts report she's undone her death. *'CAYDE-6': "Undone her death"? You make it sound like she pulled her knitting apart. *'IKORA REY': Eris would tell you not to make light of this. *'CAYDE-6': That's why she's not here. *'IKORA REY': There's no telling what else might follow, Guardian. Destroy Omnigul and any lingering threats. {Gameplay} *'CAYDE-6': If Omnigul can come back to life, how do we make sure she stays dead? Hmm, I wonder if the Hive think that about us. *'IKORA REY': To the Hive, death is relative. We'll face Omnigul as many times as it takes. *'CAYDE-6': Guess we were made for each other. The fireteam heads into the Terrestrial Complex. Either Fallen and SIVA nodes are present, or Hive and slowing clouds are present. *'CAYDE-6': Be ready for anything. The Hive and Fallen here are more desperate than they've ever been. A mesh laser grid prevents the fireteam from continuing further. The fireteam kills all enemies in the area and their reinforcements. The laser grid disappears. *'CAYDE-6': Guardian, you remind me of... well, Ikora, in her Crucible days. *'IKORA REY': That was a lifetime ago. *'CAYDE-6': I'm sure Shaxx hasn't forgotten. He still has trouble sitting. The fireteam continues up the stairs to the top of the complex. A locked door at the far end prevents them from continuing. Either Hive or Fallen will be in the area. *'CAYDE-6': The Cosmodrome is turning into a breeding ground for Hive and SIVA. It's like one big disgusting petri dish. The fireteam kills all enemies at the top of the complex. *'CAYDE-6': Now that you're all warmed up, let's find Omnigul. The door opens, and the fireteam continues through it. The fireteam heads through the Skywatch and to the Jovian Complex, encountering the Protector of the Will in the Seeder. They send a Ghost to unlock a door. *'CAYDE-6': Omnigul is back for a reason, and it's not just to yell--though she does seem fond of that. Finish her before it's too late. The door opens, and the fireteam continues. Either Fallen are in the area, or Omnigul and other Hive are in the area. If Hive are in the area, one of the following is said at random: *'IKORA REY': Eliminate her, Guardian! *'CAYDE-6': That is loud! Wow! *'CAYDE-6': I can't believe that voice is coming out of such tiny mandibles. The fireteam fights up the hill to Omnigul. As Omnigul is weakened, she periodically disappears and summons reinforcements. The fireteam kills the reinforcements, and then she reappears. Eventually, the fireteam kills Omnigul, and the remaining Hive retreat. *'IKORA REY': There are no further traces of Hive energy. *'CAYDE-6': Well, if she comes back, so will we. Look at us. Omnigul's neutralized, and Eris didn't have to lift a finger. *'IKORA REY': You should tell her. *'CAYDE-6': Trust me, she'd prefer to hear it from you. Come on back, Guardian. Good work. {Mission Ends} References Category:Rise of Iron Strikes